Katelyn, America's Daughter
by ShadowKitten3000
Summary: This is the story on the life of OC character "Katelyn" growing up as a half-country in Hetalia. This is my first fanfic. I'm writing this for fun, however I would really appreciate tips on how to improve my writing style and content. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

England stood in front of America's house. He had received a text from America asking for England's help. 'Though he didn't say why. England began questioning whether or not he should just walk away now. Knowing his younger brother, England figured that Al just wanted him to watch some horror film together. After a few minutes of pondering, England decided to ring the doorbell. A voice called from inside.

"Just come in, dude! The door 's unlocked!"

Puzzled, England walked inside. He thought that he heard the sound of... a baby's cry? England figured he must be hearing things. However, when England stepped into America's living room, he saw an unexpected sight.

The extremely frazzled country stood holding a small bundle. The bundle in question was crying incessantly. America looked like he was ready to burst into tears himself.

"Dude! I'm so glad you came, I cannot get her to stop crying! I've tried everything! I thought she might be hungry, so I tried feeding her cheeseburgers, but she refused to eat them. Then, I thought that she was bored, so I turned on the TV for her. That didn't work, so I-"

"Alright. There are so many things wrong with this situation, that I have no idea where to begin!" England interrupted.

"First of all, give me the kid. I should be able to quiet her down."

Without hesitation, America handed over the baby. England began rocking the baby back and forth. Her cries became softer within moments. He continued to rock the infant for a while, singing softly as he rocked. America simply watched, dumbfounded.

Eventually, the baby was peacefully sleeping in England's arms.

"What is her name?" England asked.

"Katelyn. Or Kate, for short." America answered.

"Alright then. I think Katelyn was just tired. I'll put her in her crib, and then I want a full explanation about who this baby is, and why she's here!" England told him.

"Sure, man. Her crib is in the guest room...how did you know to do that?"

"I have cared for a baby before, you know." England reminded him.

"Oh...right."

* * *

America and England sat across from each other at the kitchen table after Kate was settled in her crib. Sipping his tea, England asked: "So...who is she?"

"My daughter." America answered, nonchalant.

England spewed his tea.

"Your what?! How the bloody hell did that happen?!" England shouted in surprise. He immediately covered his mouth for fear that he had woken up Katelyn. Thankfully, she stayed sound asleep.

"Not in the way you think" America responded. "So, it started when my boss decided to sponsor an experiment to try and create another country. Try, is the keyword here. They didn't actually think that they would be able to do it. My boss had me give some of my DNA to use in the experiment, which was combined with a fertile egg from a human (I don't know who). The result was a half-nation, half-human baby (Kate). Now, my boss wants me to raise this kid. He said that normal humans can't raise a human country. But dude, I don't have a clue how to raise a kid!"

"I'll say." England muttered.

"So, let me get this straight. Katelyn is your daughter, and a half-nation"

"Yup."

"Who was born in a lab as an experiment..."

"Yeah."

"And you are supposed to raise her."

"Apparently."

"Bloody hell. Only Americans could think of nutty ideas like creating a half-country." England sighed. "Well. If you're going to raise this girl, there are a lot of things I have to teach you about caring for a baby. First, babies do not eat **cheeseburgers**. You need to get some milk formula..."

* * *

England returned to his own house after helping America with Kate, to find Scotland waiting for him.

"There you are, Runt! I've got some paperwork for you." Scotland said, motioning to the huge stacks of papers on England's desk. "Where were you anyway?" He asked.

"America's house. Apparently, we have a niece."

"A niece? Is she America's...?"

"Yup. Long story. Katelyn Jones is her name. She's a pretty cute kid. It will be interesting to see how she turns out." England said, smiling to himself.

"Great, great" Scotland said sarcastically. "Just remember something here, Runt. America is **your** brother. I never considered him as my brother. So don't refer to me as that kid's uncle." He said, lighting a cigarette.

England shrugged. "Fine, whatever you say."

As England began sifting through the stacks of paperwork, Scotland mumbled under his breath: "Katelyn, huh?"


	2. Chapter 1

_8 years later_...

"Hey, man! I didn't know that you'd be stopping by today." America said as he answered the door.

"I had some business in your capital, so I figured that I'd stop by for a visit." England told him.

"I might as well just give you a key to the house. Since Kate's been here, you visit more than twice as much as you used to."

"Speaking of which, where is Katelyn?" England asked.

"In her room." America grumbled.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I'm exhausted. Kate's been pushing me to my limits."

"Oh? How so?"

"Where do I begin?" America sighed, as he slumped down into a nearby chair.

"Her energy is boundless, she's stubborn, loud, and constantly challenges me at every turn." he complained.

England laughed. "Sounds familiar. I had the same trouble with you when you were a child."

"That isn't all. As you know, my boss sometimes sends people to check up on her every few years to make sure that she isn't developing any physical or mental problems related to her...unusual genetics."

"Right."

"So one of those scientist chicks came over about 2 weeks ago. After she was finished with the usual routine, she reported that Kate mind is accelerating at a faster rate than normal. She told me that Kate has the same amount of understanding a high school student would! I mean, I knew she was smart, but she's going through textbooks like an adult goes through grade school storybooks! I was also informed that Kate has more than twice the strength of an average adult! She's only eight years old! She keeps breaking things because she can't quite control her own strength yet. I've had to keep almost all the delicate items out of her reach."

England remained silent for a moment, taking the information in. "I can't say that I'm surprised by these developments. As countries, we all understood a lot more, a lot faster, that humans do. We share the knowledge and ideals of our citizens. Regarding strength, she must have gotten it from you specifically. You did, after all, toss a full-grown buffalo when you were two years old. I expected these traits to show up in her in one form or another, since she is a half-country."

America's mood seemed to darken, as if England had confirmed his demise.

England gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm sure it will be fine, Alfred. She'll learn how to control her strength and her energy as she grows older and matures. She won't be this troublesome forever. Now, why don't you get some sleep? I'll watch her for a while."

"Okay. Thanks."

As England turned to leave the room, America said: "Wait. One more thing."

"What?"

"I haven't told Kate that we're countries yet. I've only told her that I work in politics."

"Huh? Why?" England asked incredulously.

"Haven't found a good time to explain it to her yet. Just don't say anything, okay?"

England sighed. "Fine", he said as he went to see his niece.

England knocked on the door to Kate's room (once a guest room) before stepping in. Everything in Katelyn's room was neat and in order. Books were lined up on the shelves, the carpet was spotless, and everything was folded, put away, or stacked.

Even her bed was made. Although, Kate has slept in the same bed as America since she was very little, so he doubted that she had ever actually used her own bed.

Nonetheless, England was delighted. Kate's room was refreshing compared to America's sloppiness. England had heard rumors that Katelyn's mother was of German decent, which is the most likely cause of her desire for neatness.

Katelyn was sitting at her desk. She wore a red hoodie with a superhero on the front. She also wore light blue jeans that were clearly from the boys section. Her long blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail.

Her desk was covered in neat stacks of textbooks and papers. The textbook she currently read lay open in front of her. As England approached, Kate looked up at him through the lens of her glasses. "Arthur!" She yelled happily as she suddenly leaped into England's arms, sending him toppling over.

"Ouch! Hullo to you too, Katelyn." England said with a smile.

"I didn't know you would be coming this week." She told him, grinning with excitement.

"Neither did I."

England stood up, picking Kate up with him. "What were you working on?" He asked. He picked up the textbook she had been reading, he read on the cover: "Introduction to Political Science for High School Students".

"You're interested in politics?" England asked.

"Yeah. I like it. I also want to be able to help Dad with his work when I get older." Katelyn told him.

England gave Katelyn a compassionate smile.

"Hey! Guess what!" Kate said, changing the topic. "I picked up Uncle Matthew last week! You should have seen the look on his face! It was hilarious!" Kate told him excitedly

"Did you now?"

"I also beat him in a wrestling match and a hockey game!"

Katelyn furrowed her brow. "But...for some reason, he seemed really angry about it."

"Poor Canada." England thought.

Looking Katelyn up and down, England said: "I think its about time to get you some clothes that are more suited for a girl."

Kate's whole body seemed to jerk away from England for an instant.

"Why? I like my clothes."

"Because you can't go dressing like a boy forever. You're getting to the age where you need to start acting and dressing like a proper young lady." England said.

"Man, not you too..." Katelyn mumbled.

"What do you mean?" England asked curiously.

"Dad said something similar to that. He thought that Mr. Bonnefoy should teach me how to be a lady." Kate grumbled.

"From Beardy?! Seriously?!" England raised his voice slightly as he spoke.

England mused over the idea for a moment.

While England certainly didn't like the idea of France being anywhere within 20 feet of his niece, he had to admit that France probably was the most qualified to instruct Katelyn. If there was any man who knew his way around clothes, women, and cosmetics, it was France.

"However, I will be the one to teach her proper manners." England thought.

A confused expression spread across Kate's face. "Beardy...?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it." England said, dismissing her question with a wave of his hand.

"I agree with your father. Mr. Bonnefoy would be a good teacher for you." He told her.

Katelyn crossed her arms obstinately. "I don't care. I'm not interested in any of that girly stuff. I'd rather play soccer."

"That doesn't matter, you're still going to learn how to be more ladylike."

"No."

Irritated by his stubborn niece, England decided to take another approach to the subject.

"You know... you are expected to act properly at political meetings. If you want to work with your father someday, you will need to know how to behave and dress yourself as a lady. Otherwise, you'll embarrass your father."

Kate's face lost its stubborn look. She remained silent for a while, appearing to be struggling with her thoughts.

"Fine. I'll try to be more like a lady." Katelyn said reluctantly.

England beamed.

"Good girl. Now, lets go have some tea."


End file.
